


Belonging to Him

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Branding, Canon gore, Erotica, F/M, Mass Grave, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vampires, sex in front of a mirror, sexual branding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Request: Sam X Reader, Branding: Reader was a long-time captive of a Vamp nest. (Was kept around and alive for a constant source of blood.) Is rescued by the Winchesters and winds up in a relationship with Sam. The vamps had branded all their “livestock” with a V. Reader asks Sam to brand her further to turn the V into an SW because she doesn’t want to be reminded of the vamps every time she sees it. Reader is also a bit of a masochist and winds up enjoying the experience more than she thought she would.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 18





	Belonging to Him

“Jesus, Sam, what am I looking at?” Dean asked as he held his arm over his nose and mouth to minimize the smell.

“It’s a mass grave.” Sam said sadly as he looked on with pity. “We should bury these people.”

“I say we salt and burn them. Better than having to come back here and dig any of these bones up later. Fucking vamps, man.” He turned away from the pile of bodies for any relief.

Sam was about to retort when they heard a whimper from among the bodies.

“Someone’s alive.” Sam said in horror, and he and his brother dove into the grave looking for the owner of the voice.

Sam finally found her. She was a withered and pale form of a girl, and Sam could understand how someone would think she was dead. Even a vampire.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” He whispered as he carried her limp form away.

1 year later

“You okay, babe?” Sam asked. You were standing in front of a mirror looking at your body. The changes that you had undergone over the last few years hadn’t really marked your body, but your mind would be forever scarred. Your hand ran absently over the only real mark you still had. A brand in the shape of a V on your shoulder-blade that the goddamn bloodsuckers had burned on all the people they kept for feeding.

“I want you to do something for me.” Your voice shook slightly as you built up the courage to ask your boyfriend the favor that you wanted.

“Anything.” Sam said as he walked up behind you and put his hand over your hand.

Your gaze met Sam’s in the mirror as you lifted your other hand. A lighter and a pocket knife you had nicked from Dean clutched tightly.

“You saved me, Sam. But I need you to finish the job. Will you make me yours and mark me?” A tear slipped down your cheek. It couldn’t be help no matter how hard you tried.

Sam reached out and took the items you held. His hazel eyes not breaking contact with yours, and seeming to blaze with intensity. He cleared the little table that sat next to your bed and put the blade and lighter down, then he returned to his place behind you.

His hands gripped your waist as he nuzzled your neck, his lips warming the skin there. Slowly he lifted your shirt over your head and unhooked your bra. His hands played over your skin as he kissed down your back. His fingers meddled with the button on your jeans and you realized he was kneeling behind you. Your pants and panties joined your other clothes in a small pile and Sam turned you around to face him.

“If I’m going to mark you as mine, then I’m going to make you mine.” He growled as he hiked one of your legs over his shoulder to bury his tongue in your cunt.

“God, Sam!” You cried as his tongue was replaced by one of his long fingers. Gingerly he worked your body, adding two more fingers and stretching you in preparation for his large cock. You were a quivering panting mess as you came on his face and fingers.

Sam stood up and unhooked his own pants letting his erect cock free of his pants. He turned you around again to catch your gaze in the mirror, then stroked your juices onto his member. He reached over and grabbed the items from the nightstand, and proceeded to heat the metal of the blade until it was a bright orange-red.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked smoothly as he put the lighter down and notched his cock head with the entrance to your channel.

“Please I want to be yours. Not theirs.” Your gasped at the gentle nudge of his intrusion.

At your agreement, Sam grabbed you around the middle, allowing himself to slide inside of your cunt. His gaze never broke from yours as he rolled his hips gently to keep you steady. You nodded again, knowing what he had planned, and he brought the blazing knife to your skin.

Pain and ecstasy blended as he began to cut his initials in your skin, and you cried out in you second orgasm of the night. His arm tightened and loosened rhythmically as he worked the knife in small cuts over the old scar you barred, until eventually he pulled the knife away and still his cock inside of you.

He pulled his chest away from your back to examine his work, then tossed the blade onto the nightstand again.

“Your mine now.” He whispered against the shell of your ear, and his cock nestled deep inside your cunt.

“Almost.” You whispered, the lust clear in your eyes. Sam grinned, then set up a punishing pace bringing you to screaming toward your third climax , before spilling himself inside of you.

He kissed the marred skin of your shoulder then pulled himself from your soaked sheath, allowing you to see for yourself.

S.W.


End file.
